character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frieza (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|First Form= |-|Without Armor= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Final Form= |-|100% Final Form= |-|Mecha Form= |-|Golden Form= 'Summary' Frieza is one of the most significant villains in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime. He also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies, as well as Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Frieza is a galactic emperor who runs the planet trade and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. His name is a rephrase of "freezer." 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-A, likely High 3-A. 2-C in Final Form. 2-B as Golden Frieza | 2-B | 2-B Name: Frieza/Freeza Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Presumably in his 70s-80s) Classification: Alien Tyrant, Ruler of the Planet Trade Organization Power and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki; at first, he needs a scouter to do so, but he eventually figures out how to do it himself), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis (Can telekinetically manipulate and carry objects), Body Control (Can alter his body structure to create lower forms that restrict his power, and can transform into his higher forms to release his true power), Can survive lethal wounds (Frieza can survive things such as being cut in half or even diced to pieces, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively), Regeneration (High-Low when regenerating into his final form; Frieza regenerated his tail by transforming into his final form), Paralysis Inducement (Via Imprisonment Ball) | All previous abilities, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Held back and survived Sidra's destruction energy) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Effortlessly destroyed Planet Vegeta with a finger) | Solar System level (Is vastly superior to his first form) | Solar System level (Easily stomped Piccolo, who had previously matched him in his second form) | Solar System level (Frieza's final form is far stronger than all of his previous forms) | Solar System level (Stronger than his final form) | High Universe level (In his first form, casually one-shot Piccolo, easily defeated SSJ Gohan with a barrage of Death Beams, should be far stronger than Tagoma). Multi-Universe level in Final Form (Clashed with base Goku, who was stronger than his Super Saiyan God form in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga). Multiverse level as Golden Frieza (Comparable, if not superior, to Resurrection of F' Saga Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku) | Multiverse level (In the Tournament of Power, in his Final Form, he easily defeated Roselle, Murichim, Jimeze and Frost. Easily defeated Napapa, who gave Super Saiyan Caulifla some trouble. After his mental training in Hell, as True Golden Frieza, he was shown to be comparable, if not slightly superior, to Universe Survival Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Was able to harm Toppo whereas Potential Unleashed Gohan could not. At the end of the Tournament of Power, even in his Final Form, he managed to fight with a weakened Jiren along with Goku and Android 17. Jiren still had his fiery red aura, meaning he should be stronger than the previous level he was at when fighting Hit and SSB Goku for the first time, and likely the first fight against UI Goku. Also, Jiren even while weakened could knock away Android 17, who could take hits from a full power base Jiren, and was likely not too far behind SSBE Vegeta and SSB KKx20 Goku at the time. 17 even remarked that both Frieza and Jiren were tough ones) | Multiverse level '(Likely trained after the Tournament of Power and managed to survive being manhandled by an enraged Super Saiyan Broly for one hour straight. Viewed as a threat by Vegeta, who believed he needed to keep training so as to not be surpassed and eventually killed by him) 'Speed: FTL (Comparable to Post-Zenkai boost Vegeta) | At least FTL | At least FTL | FTL+ (While suppressed, could keep up with base Goku, who traveled this fast) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Should be superior to Tagoma). Massively FTL+ in Final Form. Massively FTL+ as Golden Frieza (Able to keep up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than Frost even in his Final Form. As True Golden Frieza, was evenly matched with, if not slightly stronger than, Universe Survival Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku), increased to Inaccessible (Fought with a weakened Jiren) | Inaccessible (Could somewhat keep up with Super Saiyan Broly) Lifting Strength: Unknown+ Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal. Multi-Universal in Final Form. Multiversal as Golden Frieza | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level, likely'High Universe level'. Multi-Universe level in Final Form (Tanked hits from base Goku). Multiverse level as Golden Frieza (Tanked hits from SSB Goku) | Multiverse level (As True Golden Frieza, evenly matched with, if not slight superior to, Universe Survival Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Tanked Sidra's Energy of Destruction attack with some effort. Survived GoD Toppo's Energy of Destruction with serious damage. Took hits from a weakened Jiren at the end of the ToP) | Multiverse level (Survived getting beaten around by Broly for an entire hour) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of enduring a very prolonged battle with Goku, in which he suffered a significant amount of injuries bisection and was completely drained of ki, yet still managed to survive the explosion of Namek) Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. High Universal to Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks in his Final and Golden Form. | Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks in his Final and Golden Form. Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair. Intelligence: Frieza was the tyrannical ruler of an entire sector of the universe, maintaining and iron grip over entire galaxies through the use of terror and effective deployment of his forces along with his ability to obliterate any opposition. In combat he's a master hand-to-hand combatant who easily defeated the likes of Vegeta and put Goku on the ropes various times in their first encounters. He has mastered the use of Ki Blasts and even managed to replicate Krillin's Kienzan after seeing it once. However, for all his skill, his greatest downfalls are his continual arrogance and impatience when things go wrong, as he rushed to defeat Goku before mastering his Golden Form, which ultimately led to his defeat. Weaknesses: Frieza is extremely overconfident and sadistic, preferring to drag out an opponent's suffering over time and humiliate them rather than kill them instantly, even when such a thing is fully possible for him. Due to his inexperience with the form, at 100% power, Frieza rapidly drains his ki and cannot fight in this form for long, and his Golden form has the same weakness before he masters the form during his mental training in Hell. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Beam: '''Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. * '''Death Ball: Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy a planet. * Fissure Slash: '''Capable of casually slashing thousands of meters of area with his finger (at 50% power). * '''Nova Strike: '''Frieza shields his body in energy and rushes the opponent. * '''Punishing Blaster: '''Frieza gathers energy in his right hand, raises his hand, thrusts his hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. * '''Telekinesis: '''Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with Ki techniques and making them explode. * '''Tsuibi Kienzan: '''Uses his Ki to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses his hands to increase their speed and cutting ability. '''Key: First Form | Second Form | Third Form |''' Final Form''' | 100% and Mecha Form | Golden Frieza Saga | Universe Survival Saga | Dragon Ball Super: Broly Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2